


Boxed Up

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving, Moving In Together, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo is getting ready to move in with Dee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wrtiten for the tw100 prompt ‘Boxes’.
> 
> **Setting:** Shortly after Like Like Love.

There were boxes stacked everywhere, some already packed, some in the process of being packed, and some still empty. Ryo was sure he hadn’t had this much stuff when he’d moved into this apartment a few years ago.

Of course, that had been pre-Bikky; a lot of the packed boxes were full of all the things his son hadn’t taken with him to college. Kids, it seemed, accumulated a lot of stuff and never wanted to get rid of any of it. Dee would go nuts when he saw it all.

Not that Dee had any right to complain, not considering the amount of his clothing and sundries that had somehow wound up inhabiting Ryo’s drawers and closets. Ryo kept some of his things at Dee’s apartment too, for the times he slept over, but he was sure there wasn’t as much as Dee had left here.

Sighing, Ryo taped another box shut and stacked it with the others; moving day couldn’t come soon enough for him, this transition period was unsettling. Last night he’d had a dream where he’d packed Dee and Bikky to be shipped somewhere. The moving people had wanted to put them both in the same box to save space, but they wouldn’t stop fighting so they’d had to be packed separately and Ryo had been worried that one or other might get lost during the move. He’d woken up in a cold sweat, and when he’d told Dee about the dream over breakfast, his lover had thought it was hilarious.

“Moving is always stressful,” he’d told Ryo once he finally stopped laughing, “but you have nothin’ to worry about. We’re movin’ everything ourselves, nothing’s gonna get left behind, least of all me or the house ape. Besides, Bikky’s settling in at college, he’ll be home before you know it, and I promise you this; no matter what, you’re never gonna lose me. Now lighten up, you’re movin’ in with yours truly, you should be happy! I know I am.”

“I’ll be a lot happier when the moving part’s done and everything’s unpacked again,” Ryo had replied.

“Relax, it’ll all be over in a couple more days.”

Thinking back to their conversation that morning, Ryo smiled wryly. Dee was right of course, a few more days and he could put all the stress and worry behind him for good, but right now he still had a lot to pack. Shaking his head, he reached for another box and started to fill it. One thing was for sure; when this was over, he never wanted to look at another box again for as long as he lived!

The End


End file.
